A Christmas Wish
by Dark-Illusion-Detective
Summary: It's near Christmas and Wave has her friend's gifts ready. But what will Jet and Storm give her? Will Wave's wish come true?


**A Christmas Wish**

Hey guys, here's a story I've been dying to write! It's finally a JetWave story, and I'm very proud of it! I hope you guys will tell me what you think of it.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective doesn't own any of the Sonic Characters, nor does she own Sega.

Here's an early X-mas gift... a very early gift.

* * *

_Jet,_

_We've been through a lot... and I've enjoyed it all. And now I believe that our adventures have led-_

The purple swallow crumbled up the paper that had her hand writing on it; she held a frustrated look on her face as she threw the paper in the small waste basket that sat next to her desk. Around this time she'd be out with Jet and Storm riding her extreme gear with them, laughing and doing insane tricks through the snow covered fields. But Wave had other plans in mind, she knew what to give the duo rogues and she couldn't think of anything else.

In her closet were two brand new extreme gears, waiting to be unwrapped by Jet and Storm, to see their happy faces and to just smile when she saw their shocked faces. She'd laugh when she would see Storm's face and she knew it. But she hadn't told Jet, nor Storm, what she wanted for Christmas.

Wave sighed as she sat down at her desk and was trying to write a card to go with each of their newly made extreme gears. It was very simple to write Storm's; she reread it as she sat in her frustration and smirked at the simple words.

_Merry Christmas... you still S-U-C-K, suck at extreme gearing. I hope this helps you!_

_From,_

_Wave._

She put the albatross' card aside and looked at the numerous pieces of paper that was set in front of her. They either had doodles of her hitting Storm or they had heavily crossed out words. How hard was it to write Jet's Christmas card? In her mind, it was simple, but when she was face to face with a piece of paper, the words in her mind wouldn't come out.

"Ugh! Chaos give me a freaking sign of what to write!!" Wave finally shouted. She then blinked at the paper, "well... it's going to waste sitting here anyways."

Wave grabbed her pen and neatly wrote a small sentence.

_I wish Jet would know how much I love him, how much I care about him and I wish that he would love me back..._

The swallow read the sentence and she folded the piece of paper up and placed it on the corner of her desk. She then sighed once again as she stood up and grabbed her extreme gear that hid behind her door. Opening the door to the snowy meadow that they had landed in almost a week ago, she sped away from the airship.

**--- later on that day ---**

"WAVE! We're back!" yelled the green hawk. His blue eyes looked around as he asked, "Wave?"

"M-maybe sh-she went o-out?"

Jet nodded, "most likely. Wonder if she left a note."

Storm walked down the hallway toward Wave's room, "what are you doing?" questioned Jet.

"Seeing if she got us our Christmas presents yet," replied Storm as he dragged Jet toward Wave's room. Jet tried to talk the albatross out of it, but there was no point in trying to dissuade the large bird.

Storm instantly walked over to Wave's bed and looked under it. Jet couldn't help but smirk as he sat down at Wave's desk and that's when he noticed that there was a Christmas card, Storm's.

"Hey Storm! I think I know what Wave got you for Christmas."

"Really?"

"Yep. She got you a new extreme gear!"

Storm got out from under the bed with a large grin, "R-really?!"

Jet nodded as he showed Storm the card, only to be met with wide eyes.

"I-I d-don't-"

The hawk didn't pay attention to Storm as he saw a folded piece of paper on the corner of the desk. Jet smirked, _"probably my card,"_ he thought to himself as he picked it up and unfolded it. His blue eyes were wide as he read the words on the paper.

"What is it boss? Did Wave insult y-you?"

Jet shook his head, still speechless... actually the hawk didn't look like he was breathing. Storm grabbed Jet's shoulders and shook him, "BREATH!" the albatross shouted and Jet gasped.

"I... I know what to get Wave."

Storm grinned.

"And you're gonna help me."

Storm's grin vanished as he cried out in protest as Jet grabbed the albatross' arm and dragged him to his room to explain the plan.

**--- Christmas Day ---**

Wave was still sleeping; she had went through the trouble of getting the extreme gifts into the boys' room without disturbing them and she placed the cards on their night stands. She was relieved when she finally knew what to write down for Jet's Christmas card. Of course she realized that some things were out of place but she shrugged it off.

"EXTREME GEAR!!" screamed Storm out of excitement and the swallow heard loud footsteps coming toward her room. She mentally groaned as she heard her door being thrown open and she felt like her lungs just quit on her as the albatross hugged Wave tightly. "THANK YOU!"

"I'm right here... and... can you let me go? Sort of having a problem breathing."

Storm released his embrace and Wave gasped. Then came Jet's excited shout and then footsteps came toward her room and Jet appeared in the doorway. The hawk ran in and smiled, "these extreme gears are awesome!"

Wave smiled shyly and shrugged, "it wasn't anything special... just new gears..."

"And they're great!... Ready for your present?"

"You got me a gift?"

"Sure did, Storm, you know what to do," Jet said calmly as Storm grinned.

"Sure do Boss."

Storm the lifted Wave up over his shoulder and started to walk toward the office. Wave yelped in protest as she said, "put me down!"

"Blind fold her!"

Storm covered the swallow's blue eyes and she mumbled something the duo didn't catch. A few minutes later they came to the office, and Jet made sure everything was in order.

"Ready for your surprise Wave?"

"Um... yes?"

The albatross put Wave back on her feet and uncovered her eyes to reveal a room that was littered in roses and carnations. Wave's eyes widened when she saw a poster that had this written on it:

_**I LOVE YOU WAVE!**_

_**XOXO- Jet**_

Wave's mouth was gapped open slightly and her face turned bright pink as she stared at the poster.

"J-Jet..."

Jet smiled as he walked over and Storm stepped back as the hawk kissed Wave right on the beak. Wave's eyes widened and when the kiss ended, Storm and Jet both said, "Merry Christmas Wave."

The trio hugged but the happiest person out of the trio was Wave. Her Christmas wish came true.

**---**

**Just a short story that I had in my head so I needed it to get out. Here it is though, short but oh well. Tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
